Confusiones
by Hikari9611
Summary: Volver al lugar donde todo empezo,regreso a donde mi vida cambio y sufri una decepcion terrible de la persona que mas ame en la vida. Podra Fernando perdonar a Sofia mientras descubre un complot contra ellos dos?
1. Chapter 1 De vuelta a mi hogar

Capitulo 1: De vuelta a mi hogar

POP Fernando

Después de tanto tiempo vuelvo al lugar que todo comenzó, donde viví toda mi vida, donde quise cumplir todos mis sueños con…. _Ella_, apuesto que no sabe que volví a Madrid, de seguro o se tomo ni la molestia de preguntar pero ya eso no me importa por que por ella no volví , regreso por que mi trabajo de periodista me trae hasta aquí.

Como es la vida yo queriendo huir de este pasado que me persigue y detesto recordar por que aunque sea fuerte esto me hace vulnerable y débil y se que si la miro otra vez puedo correr a abrazarla y besarla a pesar de todo mi sufrimiento, tantas cosas que me dijeron y que me confundieron y me llenaron de rabia al punto de irme de Madrid la cuidad que me vio crecer y todo para no verla mas…

**FLASH BACK**

_Era Octubre y estabamos en un parque soleado lleno de juegos niños jugando hacia algo de calor pero estaba comodo el clima perfecto para el momento mas importante de mi vida…_

_-Estoy nervioso Mariana crees que le gusten las flores que le compre?-le pregunto a Mariana mi amiga desde la secundaria y mi consejera en el amor_

_-POR SUPUESTO QUE SI FERNANDO! No olvides que ella te ama muchísimo y que no se resistirá cuando le des el anillo que esta en las flores- me respondía muy segura de ello_

_- Esta bien aunque me muero de nervios hoy por fin me le declarare a Sofia-le dije a Mariana triunfante_

_-Okey no olvides ser espontaneo y…..- ella no termino la oración y me asusto su cara por que parecía pálida y asustada _

_-Mariana? Que ocurre que estas asi?- le pregunte angustiado_

_-Tal vez deberías ver eso_

_Y lo que vi no alcanzo a tener crédito en mis ojos, creo que esta pero que Mariana ya que me sentí horrible decepcionado pero a la vez enojado frustrado y lleno de un odio imparable… mi Sofia en brazos de Eduardo mi primo besándola apasionadamente tanto como si de eso dependiera su vida!_

_Solo pude ver el rostro de felicidad de Eduardo ya que ella esta de espaldas, había GANADO, había conseguido quitarme lo único que nunca pudo tener el amor de mi vida. Eso me basto para irme muy molesto y sin ya nada que me detuviera ni sus besos ni caricias su ternura su belleza y su amor ya todo estaba claro…._

_-Fui tan tonto!- grite verdaderamente enojado arrojando el ramo de rosas y el anillo al piso_

_-Nunca crei que esto volviera a pasar- dijo Mariana asustada_

_-QUEEE?_

_-Pues si lo que oyes Fernando ellos ya se habían vuelto a citar en la casa de Sofia yo los vi juntos-_

_-Eso no puede ser-yo me rehusó a creerlo imposible_

_-Si Fernando yo pasaba de tarde por casa de Sofia la semana pasada y ahí los vi hablar muy contentos y al final se despidieron de con un beso_

_-No no es posible ella me ama_

_-No Fernando ella te uso nada mas quería lo mejor de ambos primos_

_-Como lo sabes? Como estas tan segura de eso? _

_-Oí un poco de lo que hablaban de estar siempre juntos de no dejar que nada los separara que el siempre la protegería y ella siempre lo amaría….. Creo que le había propuesto matrimonio_

_-Por que nunca me lo dijiste? Se supone eres mi amiga_

_-Claro que lo soy quería ver si era cierto que te amaba esperaba que ella te lo dijera _

_-Tal vez ella…._

_-Solo quería ver quien era el mejor y ya vistes lo encontró_

_-Es que me rehusó a creer que todo su amor cariño y afecto hayan sido una vil mentira!_

_-Pues créelo yo tampoco es una gran actriz_

_-Ya no se que pensar estoy tan molesto triste desilusionado horrible frustado que hare ahora?_

_-Sabes que no pierdas el tiempo pensando solo en ella-dijo ella acercándose a consolarme_

_-Es que no puedo aun creerlo MI SOFIA con Eduardo – dije angustiado_

_-Olvidala y piensa en otras cosas mas bonitas….- y dicho esto estampo sus labios en mi boca_

_Duro un poco el beso pero lo pare en seco y la aleje para que no hayan malinterperetaciones_

_-Lo siento Mariana no puedo hacer esto no te amo y solo te veo como mi amiga-le deje muy claro viéndola a la cara_

_-Esta bien Fernando discúlpame me deje llevar Lo siento- se excuso muy apenada_

_-No importa ya paso vámonos no quiero estar mas aquí- le dije molesto y dolido aun_

_-Esta bien vámonos…_

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

Al final Mariana fue quien me ayudo a rehacer mi vida y a olvidarme de ella le agradezco a Dios que ella haya aparecido en mi camino cuando mas la necesitaba….

Ahora no debo pensar mas en eso debo concentrarme en mi trabajo y hacer el reportaje para mi trabajo, aunque será difícil pensando que en algún momento podre encontrármela y que tal si…

-AUCHHH-oi alguien grito dolida

No me fije que iba por las calles de Madrid y son tan concurridas, no me percate que iba demasiado distraído y sin querer botee a alguien al piso.

-Lo lamento esta bien seño…-no puedo creer lo que veo no pensé que el destino se encargaría de hacerme volver a verla

-Yo igual no me fije por donde iba y….-tambien veo que se quedo sin habla

-Sofia

-Fernando cuanto tiempo…..-lo dijo casi en un susurro


	2. Capitulo 2: Inesperado Encuentro

Capitulo 2: Inesperado Encuentro

POP Sofia 

Hace ya varios años que ya no lo he vuelto a ver, me ha dolido desde que se fue y partió sin decirme nada, tenia tantos sueños forjados con amor con el, deseaba pasar el resto de mi vida a su lado, quería ser suya y levantarme por las mañanas entre sus fuertes brazos... pero se fue y ni si quiera se molesto en decirme donde se iba, ni se despidió de mi, trate de llamarlo y nunca contesto mis llamadas en su casa, nunca podre olvidar cuando abrí la puerta y vi su casa vacía…..sin nada de el yo sentí que mi alma y mi corazón se desmoronaban.

Juro por Dios que hice todo por encontrarlo, para que me diera una explicación de esta gracia, me sentía horrible y el me debía una muy buena explicación, aun ahora después de tantos años la duda me mata y me pregunto ¿Por qué Fernando? ¿Qué hice mal?

Se que debí hablar con el pero tuve tantas dudas en un momento, yo me hice amiga de su primo Eduardo éramos inseparables y tiempo después el me presento a Fernando su primo, quede ilusionada con el era guapo cabello castaño ojos negros su piel era blanca y muy alto, me sentía tan protegida a su lado.

Un día en el colegio me lastime el pie cuando caminaba con el, íbamos a comprar algo de comer ya que era receso y me doble el tobillo, se preocupo tanto por mi y fue tan dulce me cargo hasta la enfermería y me ayudo a ponerme las muletas y se ofreció al final de clases a llevarme a mi casa. Aun recuerdo que venia revisando mi tobillo por si me dolía o estaba cómoda. Fue hasta que llegamos a mi casa que me sentó en una silla y me dijo que no quería verme afligida por mi pie que siempre estaría el para mi y no fallaría para cuidarme y protegerme….. Eso propicio que nos acercáramos y el me dio un beso lleno de ternura y pasión, yo pase mis manos de la silla a su cuello y el poso sus manos en mi cintura y me atrajo mas a el, luego de separarnos me pregunto que si quería ser su novia y yo le dije que si lo amaba y deseaba ser su novia!

Nunca podre olvidar las veces que el me esperaba para ir juntos a casa y las tardes que pasamos juntos y tantas caricias y besos que compartimos… hasta que una tarde Eduardo apareció en mi casa y comenzó a estar muy cerca de mi cariñoso y no quitaba la vista de mi, apareció con la excusa que ya no lo buscaba y que lo había olvidado, deje que se quedara y ahí fue cuando comenzó a tomarme la mano y a decirme galanterías hasta que en un momento que me descuide y me beso fregando sus labios contra los míos como si de ello dependiera su vida….. yo lo aleje con una cachetada diciéndole que tenia novio y era su primo ¿Cómo podía hacer eso?

El me dijo que siempre me amo desde que nos hicimos amigos, guardaba la esperanza que yo algún dia lo viera de otra manera pero eso nuca paso y menos cuando me presento a Fernando me dijo que comencé a buscarlo mas para hablar, lo llamaba y me conto que muchas noches aconsejaba a Fernando para llegar a mi…..yo le dije que aun quería que fuera mi amigo pero solo eso Fernando era mi novio y jamás le haría eso!

Entonces el me dijo algo que dejo helada, que vio a Fernando y a Mariana juntos varias veces y no como amigos, me dijo que se tomaban de las manos y que el le acariciaba la mejilla y ella lo abrazaba y que en un momento se besaron con pasión con la misma pasión y ternura que el me beso la primera vez que nos hicimos novios…. Yo le dije que eso era mentira no podía ser le pedí que dejara de inventar historias absurdas pero el me insistió que los vio besándose que me era infiel yo no lo podía creer pero podía ver en los ojos de Eduardo su lastima y tristeza y eso me dolió_ TALVEZ ERA VERDAD_…..

Así fue que el se fue esa tarde de mi casa prometiéndome pruebas de que Fernando solo me utilizaba y quería mas a Mariana…decidí que tenia que hablar con el contarle a Fernando sobre el beso que Eduardo me dio y sobre su supuesta infidelidad…..Pero cada vez que lo veía solo me esquivaba diciéndome que tenia prisa y que pronto me daría una sorpresa, ni modo debía esperar hasta que estuviera mas calmado para hablar, hasta que un dia en recibí un mensaje de Eduardo decia:

_Ven al parque cerca del lago debo mostrarte algo importante!_

Y fui segura que era otra de sus historias sobre que Fernando no me amaba y cuando llegue hacia el me llevo cerca de un puesto de flores donde estaba Fernando y vi como le ponía un anillo a un ramo de flores y pude ver como se acercaba Mariana y el le entregaba el anillo y como le decía algo y luego ella sacaba el anillo y lo admiraba encantada… No podía seguir viendo eso me dolía y me lastimaba ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me engaño? ¿Por qué me hizo creer que me amaba y me hizo falsas esperanzas?

**FLASH BACK**

_-__Eduardo por favor me quiero ir ya no quiero estar aquí!- le pedi casi desgarrada en llanto_

_-Ves Sofia te lo dije es obvio que ya se olvido de ti nunca te quiso- me lo decía con un tono melancólico_

_-¿Por qué Eduardo? ¿Por qué me hizo esto? ¿Qué hice mal?-le pregunte angustiada_

_-Nada pequeña nada….. ese imbécil no sabe valorar tus sentimientos ni tu amor_

_-No se que pensar…..el no puede ser asi-_

_-Sofia ya lo viste esta dándole ese ramo a Mariana y un anillo que los compromete-_

_-Ya ya basta Eduardo ya me quiero ir no esperare a que me encuentre- le dije decidida a irme_

_-Calma Sofia ya veras que yo me encargare que ese imbécil no te vuelva a lastimar- me dijo muy seguro_

_-¿Cómo Eduardo?- le pregunte desesperada_

_-Asi…_

_Y estampo sus labios contra los míos dándome un beso apasionado, al comienzo quería que fuera Fernando deseaba que fuera un sueño y el estuviera ahí me deje llevar unos minutos pero pare a Eduardo no me deje llevar…._

_-¿Qué te pasa Eduardo? No ves como estoy de dolida por que lo haces?- le pregunte fulminando su mirada con mi ojos_

_-Lo siento Sofia me deje llevar solo que no soporto verte asi tan mal_

_-Pues me pones peor besándome… ya me voy_

_-Espera yo te llevo- se apresuro a decirme_

_-No prefiero ir sola…_

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Después que han pasado estos años viviendo en mi soledad, con tantas preguntas que me han dejado despierta varias noches, espere que respondiera mis llamadas e-mails cartas, según Eduardo el sabia donde estaba a si que le confiaba mis cartas con la esperanza que algún dia que volviera y me diera una explicación para quedarme mas tranquila y volver a besarlo como siempre he deseado desde que se fue… Pero el tiempo paso y yo perdi toda esperanza, comencé a sentir un vacio tan profundo mis amigas me sacaban de noche para divertirme y para pasar un rato pero nada servía yo estaba comenzando a odiar a Fernando tenia que aceptarlo ya antes que me fundiera en un abismo de desesperación del que nunca podría salir, lo odiaba por engañarme me mintió fingió amarme y todavía se comprometió con Mariana…..

¿Por qué nunca lo vi venir? ¿Es que jamás me di cuenta de ese amor que sentía el por ella? Me duele pero es verdad Mariana es hermosa su cabello es castaño claro con algunos rizos en su cara, su piel es color blanca, es de estatura alta, de figura esbelta y sus ojos son de un verde claro bello aparte es deportista fanática del fútbol practica tenis y es nadadora…. ¿Cómo podía competir contra ella? Era obvio que el ya había hecho una elección y la mejor, debo ya olvidarme de el por que estoy segura que el ni siquiera ha de recordar mi nombre…

Yo iba paseando por las calles de Madrid casi cerca del parque donde vi por ultima vez a Fernando , iba pensando en tantas cosas que no me fije bien y no logre esquivar a un hombre que me golpeo y cai al suelo y solte un grito de dolor me dolía un poco el brazo…..

-AUCHHH-grite creo que mi mala suerte empeora

-Lo lamento esta bien seño…- oi que el hombre trato de disculparse y me quedo viendo fijamente como impactado

-Yo igual no me fije por donde iba y….-yo trate de ser amable y también me disculpe hasta que lo vi otra vez….

-Sofia- pronuncio mi nombre casi en un suspiro

-Fernando cuanto tiempo…..- casi se me va la voz no podía creerlo

**Bueno este es mi segundo capitulo! Espero les guste quiero ver si Fernando y Sofia pueden hablar o no podrán llegar a ningún a ningún lado están muy tristes y parece se han resignado a perder el amor y las ganas de vivir ****:/ quiero que tengan una reconciliación pero no será ahora quiero que se hagan de rogar….**

**En fin espero lo lean y me avisen como voy si les gusta o no espero sus reviews**

**Si mas me despido gracias por visitar mi fanfic **


End file.
